


Ashes Of The Garuda Flame

by Haldir



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldir/pseuds/Haldir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garuda Aiacos, one of the 3 Chief Judges & Commander of Hades Alone Army had been stripped of his Masei by Bennu Kagaho. </p>
<p>Left as a mere human again, as he pounder his next move, he felt the calling of his past, left behind 13 years ago in the land of Jamir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes Of The Garuda Flame

He's gone. 

Bennu Kagaho, the executor of Hades-sama had gone into the sky, back to the side of his lord. And Garuda Aiacos was no more. In his place stood the mere human Suikyo.

Mere human. 

Suikyo chuckled at the thought of it. He's not really any mere human for a start before the Garuda Masei finally came to claim him. He's special. He's the servant of another in this Holy War. He had a great Master who had trained him well, to understand and use his Cosmo to the maximum that it can rival those supposedly ranked above him. Just like his Master before him.

But Suikyo gave them all up for her some 13 years ago……For Violate.

Suikyo sniffed the air. 

Ah…..the fresh air of Jamir. He never guesses he will breathe the air of Jamir again when he left the land some 15 years ago for a land far away from here. A land called Sanctuary.

Every crock, every road and every path here in Jamir was still familiar to him, for during his leisure time, away from training, Suikyo made it a point to explore the land beyond his Master's dwellings. Maybe it was because he missed his home, a land not far from Jamir which is similarly mountainous. 

The day the Old Man, his Master, came to his village changed everything. All those years before, he had lived such a carefree life not caring for what happen in the lands beyond the mountains that surrounds his village. But the Old Man came and invited him to become his pupil and the curious boy in him followed the Old Man to the land of Jamir. The Old Man thought he could change Suikyo's fate by turning him into another, to be part of the other side in this Holy War.

But he was wrong. The Old Man cannot change Suikyo's True Fate. 

No one can escape his Masei. No one and no matter whom he had become before the Masei came to claim its true bearer.

Suikyo walked towards where his Master used to dwell. The Old Man is no more but still his land will always be there as it did for hundreds of years. There is something there Suikyo wanted back. Something he had left in the hands of his Master for safe-keeping the day he choose to follow Lord Thanatos and became Garuda Aiacos in exchange for getting back his Violate. Even from this distance, Suikyo can feel it calling for him, for his return…..

The Long Bridge.

Far it seems to stretch but for some 7 years he had crossed it day and night to go to his Master's dwelling to train. No ghost, no spirit and no great height can scare him off. The tower of his Master dwelling stood at the end of the path.

No light shone in the tower anymore since his Master died. Died at the hand of Hades-sama and buried in the ruins of his Earthly Castle in Italy. 

Suikyo went inside. As usual, dead cloths were everywhere on the floor of the room, waiting to be revived with a Saint's Blood and repaired to serve its next master. But upstairs, Suikyo sensed what he was seeking, his cloth was calling for his name after over 13 years waiting for his return.

Suikyo climbed the long stairs toward the 2nd level of the tower. A cool breeze blew thru the Window and ran thru his hair. Suikyo always loved the feel of the wind in his hair; that's why he chooses to steer his own ship while carrying out Hades-sama's command to eliminate those Saints.

Suikyo entered the room on the 2nd level and there in the middle of the room stood the Pandora Box of what he seeks: The Crateris Silver Cloth.

It gleamed silver in the moonlight, radiant like the day he received it from Pope Sage back in Sanctuary some 15 years ago. Suikyo approached the Crateria Pandora box and caress the top.

"He always spoke of you" a voice behind him ran. "Master Hakurei had always been waiting for your return."

Suikyo turned around. At the doorway stood a slender boy with Lavender Hair. 

"My name is Alta and I was Master Hakurei's youngest pupil."

Suikyo chuckled. It's natural for Hakurei to always have a pupil under his wing. To keep himself occupied he always said, to keep his mind sharp like a knife for the upcoming Holy War. He himself was taken in by Master Hakurei when he was barely 8 years old and trained under him for the next 7 years before he left for Sanctuary to become a full-fledge Athena's Saint.

"He still remembers me, the first pupil he lost to Hades-sama after all these years. And I thought he was still bitter and disappointed over my sudden departure."

"Master Hakurei was bitter over it, yes he was but still he knew in his heart he can't stop the sun from setting, or for you, your true fate." Alta replied.

"Hur….expected of the Old Man. But what is done is done now. I am no more the Garuda Specter. I am no more controlled by my Masei."

"What will you do now, Suikyo-sama?" Alta asked.

"Do what I was trained to do….be an Athena's Saint again".

The Crateris Pandora box sudden burst open and out came the Crateris Silver Cloth. It then disassembled itself and clothed Suikyo body again.

Ah…the warmth of the Crateris Cloth on his body; Suikyo almost forget the feeling of it, of his body becoming one with his Cloth. He admired the cold silver that now covered his body. Memories of his days back at Sanctuary came back to his mind.

Suikyo turned towards the doorway.

"I now go to my destiny, to my final destination. Should we be fated to meet again in the next life, come for me for I will like to fight for Lady Athena again and break from my Masei."

"You spoke as thou you won't return" Alta replied

Suikyo sneered.

"Specter or Saint….we're born to fight for either side and to die for what we knew is true. I go to my doom."

Alta went down onto one knee.

"Then I bid you success. Please fight the last battle for Athena-sama. Do what you must do, Suikyo-sama"

"I will. This is the least I could do for what I had done so far as the Garuda Specter. I do not ask for forgiveness as I did what I had to do."

Suikyo emerged from Hakurei's dwelling and breathe in for the last time the air of Jamir. Above, the moon was shinning brightly.

Burning up all his Cosmo, Suikyo took off towards the sky, towards The Lost Canvas….to his final destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this Fanfic 6 Years ago at the height of the Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Fandom.  
> Partially influenced by events in Saint Seiya: Next Dimension, the idea just pop up in my head while bathing one morning, as I, like many other LOST CANVAS Garuda Aiacos/Suikyo Fangirl, wishes for him to return one last time to fight. ^w^


End file.
